Transportation of precision electronic instrumentation generally requires bulky packaging to insulate the instruments from shock or vibration. After use, the instruments must be repacked for shipping. In many circumstances, particularly in military field use, it is desirable that the instruments be as protected as possible during temporary operation. Additionally, when instruments are used intermittently at different locations it is desirable that the instruments be quickly and easily readied for transportation.
A rack mount case provides a sturdy protective shell for installments mounted in a shock and vibration resistant carriage. The case permits installation of rack mount instrument units without modification and permits operation of the units without removal from the case. While rack mount cases are useful for transportation of electronic equipment, cases are frequently too heavy and cumbersome to move, particularly when only needed to transport one or a few pieces of electronic equipment.